


Tease

by evexe-n (manatsuko)



Series: DM Domestic Dictionary Drabbles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manatsuko/pseuds/evexe-n
Summary: PWP based on an anon's message on tumblr (courtesy ofyugihell's blog), that boiled down to the following:Kaiba tends to get rather vocal when certain activities are involved. Atem loves it, but let it be known that consequences are a pain to deal with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (unoriginal title is unoriginal) 
> 
> This ficlet was inteded to be drabble, but 1k words later, here we are. It starts off in medias res, so just assume all necessary prep was involved beforehand.
> 
> (yes, this entire thing was based on a Vine & I find this hilarious)

[Night]

 

"Ah-!!"

Hastily, Atem slapped a hand over Kaiba's mouth.

"Do you have to be so loud?! Mokuba could hear us!"

Seto let out a frustrated growl, his fingers twisting further into the sheets. He wished he could just _move_.

As soon as Atem took his hand off, he spit out, "I would care more about that if you weren't being such a damn tease!"

Atem smirked in response, placing a soft kiss behind Seto's ear. He spent a moment massaging the other's tensed shoulder before trailing his hand further down his back. From the way Kaiba was positioned, Atem couldn't actually see his glare, but he didn't need to. His voice expressed all that was needed here.

"Come now, you know I love how responsive you get." His fingers inched lower and lower, barely even brushing his lover's skin now. "You're just so sensitive down her-"

Seto bucked sharply and twisted halfway around, dislodging Atem's hand. "Well then you shouldn't be complaining about the results", he hissed between clenched teeth.

His current appearance was quite the sight. Sweat matted strands of hair to his forehead, some trickling over his temples. There was a blush high on his cheeks, staining red all the way to the tip of his ears.

He looked delectable.

Atem gripped his hips and pushed him back into his previous position. "Ah-ah, no moving! You wouldn't want to lose our challenge, would you?" He dragged Seto's legs further apart. "I'll let this little transgression go, just once."

Becoming increasingly distracted by the fingers now drawing idle patterns on the inside of his thighs, Seto barely managed to croak out, "If you're finding the time to talk, kindly put that mouth to better use."

Atem shifted, dragging lips and the bare hint of tongue over the other's spine.

"Oh?” He sounded smug, as expected. “Such as?" 

Seto felt like he was losing his mind.

Warm hands rested draped over his thighs, so close, yet ultimately too far from where he wanted them. Atem's lips had halted halfway down his spine, where he was now sucking and licking each individual vertebra. Seto would probably be littered in bruises come morning.

He couldn't take much more of this. He just needed _something_ to happen.

The movements of Atem's mouth were hypnotizing, hinting at what could be if he would just go _lower_. Kaiba reached up with one arm, clenching a hand to the headboard. His chest was heaving by now, breath escaping in short bursts.

With all remaining strength he could muster, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Atem, I swear, if you don't eat me out like you mean it right this moment I'm-!"

He choked on his words as Atem chose that exact moment to glide one hand around his erection, the other firmly gripping his ass.

"Hm?" Atem questioned. He kept his hand loose around Kaiba's length, fingers light and fleeting. "You're what?" He set his mouth to the other's spine once more, dragging his teeth gently down to the small of his back. He lavished it with attention, biting and sucking more marks into the unmarred skin before him.

Seto was finding it increasingly impossible to think. "I'm going to-"

Atem touched his cock in earnest now, giving some temporary relief. He swiped his palm over the head, slick smoothening his next downwards stroke.

At his wits' end, Kaiba blurted out, "I'm going to cover everything you hold dear with a Blue Eyes theme so help me-"

More amused than anything, Atem chuckled.

"Everything?"

He let go of the other's erection and swiped a finger down the cleft of his ass, causing Kaiba's voice to break halfway through his desperate shout of " _Everything_!"

Atem hummed and started _kneading_.

"My phone first, I assume?"

Kaiba nodded.

"Definitely." He barely recognized his voice.

Long, deft fingers spread his cheeks.

"My car?"

"I always found it an ugly color" He let his arm fall, both elbows now digging into the mattress.  

Atem chuckled. "My friends, even?" His tongue slid in between the gaps his fingers left, teasing.

"Fucking watch me", Seto bit out.

"Oh trust me, I'm _definitely_ watching you.” 

Atem grinned.

Whatever Seto had wanted to reply to that, it got lost in the sheer sensation when Atem finally made good on his promise. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, trying to make sense of the pleasure washing over him.

"Oh God-!"

Atem's blew out his breath, the sudden cold air making Kaiba shiver. "Hm, well I prefer Atem, but whatever is easiest for you, I guess." Seto could feel the upturn of his lips as he punctuated the end of his sentence with an enthusiastic swirl of his tongue.

"You cocky piece of-" He rasped out half-heartedly.  

Atem swiped his tongue again in a broad, confident stroke upwards. He nibbled on the side of one cheek before going back to the center, switching between smaller licks using only the tip of his tongue and sucking, bit by bit drawing Seto closer to the edge.

He snaked one hand around to the other's erection once more, timing it in accordance with the next powerful swipe of his tongue.

Kaiba screamed.

He couldn't tell how much time passed as he was torn between moving away from the constant onslaught of _feeling_ , or relishing in it. 

He heard the incoherent noises leaving his mouth, but felt oddly disconnected from it all.

He tightened his grip on the mattress as he felt his climax near, the crescendo building until the world behind his eyelids flashed white and his arms finally gave out. He let his weight fall sideways, taking the nearest pillow with him to cover his face. 

His entire body felt boneless.

He heard Atem chuckle somewhere to his side, before he felt him stretch out on top of him, crossing his arms over Seto's chest.

When Seto finally recovered his breath and trusted his voice to remain steady, he decided to make one thing clear first. He slowly pulled the pillow away from his face and looked Atem dead in the eyes.

"You better pray Mokuba didn't hear any of that."

Atem's face didn't look concerned in the slightest as he placed a kiss on Seto's collarbone. 

 

* * *

 

 

[The Morning After]

 

Atem yawned as he entered the kitchen. It was too early to be awake, in his opinion, but he was meeting up with Yugi and the others in an hour.

Mokuba was already sitting at the table, scrolling through some news articles on his phone and munching on cereal. Atem waved and managed a nearly inaudible " _Good mornin'_ " before heading to the fridge.

He pulled it open, expecting to find yesterday's leftovers, but was met with empty space where the containers were supposed to be.

He frowned, confused. Who could've eaten them? Moreover, when would they have even-

Ah.

Realization dawned.

Apprehensive, he cleared his throat. "Ehm, Mokuba..." 

Atem decided he really didn't want to turn around right now, so he stubbornly stared at the fridge’s vegetable tray.

"Who ate my leftovers?"

Mokuba continued chewing, the seconds ticking past.

He swallowed.

"I don’t know, who ate my brother's ass last night?"

Atem stood there, one hand gripping the fridge door, his face heating up until he was sure it matched the maroon in his hair.

He coughed.

"Okay then."

He slammed the door closed and, with all the dignity expected of someone in his position, high tailed it out of the room without looking back. He could just get something to eat in town.

Kaiba was going to _murder_ him when he found out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe the first time I actually post smut online, it’s ygo smut. I apologize to my younger, more innocent, self...I hope I did okay though. Also still trying to find a balance between using ‘Kaiba’ and ‘Seto’ [sigh]
> 
> My tumblr: [ evexe-n ](http://evexe-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
